


Ready, Willing and Able

by zephfair



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Genderswap, Grimmjow in a female gigai, Humor, Ichigo is turned female in the second chapter, PWP, Smut, each chapter is in its own AU, genderswap AU, no seriously both chapters are basically all smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 12:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephfair/pseuds/zephfair
Summary: “What? You don’t like the new gigai?” Grimmjow asked.“It’s … wow. Did you pick it out yourself?”“Urahara told me he’d only keep outfitting me if I did some research for him. Apparently that means experimenting with his new line of gigai. This is the first. It’s too small and weak and has things all in the wrong places.” Grimmjow gestured to his chest. Ichigo’s eyes couldn’t help but lock on to the really nice view.Or, Ichigo learns that Grimmjow in a different body is still always Grimmjow.Second part: Ichigo temporarily has a female body, but Grimmjow doesn't care what shape he is, he just wants a taste.





	1. A Grimmjow in any other gigai is still Grimmjow

**Author's Note:**

> For the 30-Day AU Challenge, Day 24 Genderswapped AU.
> 
> I couldn't decide which one I liked better swapped, so I ended up writing them both. And they insisted on making it into smut. I'm sorry. Each chapter is an AU world of its own; they aren't related.
> 
> In the first chapter, Grimmjow is in a female gigai, but he and Ichigo both consider him to be male, so I keep referring to him with male pronouns since that's how Grimmjow sees himself.
> 
> In the second chapter, Ichigo's body gets temporarily turned female thanks to Urahara. He also considers himself to still be male so he consistently refers to himself with male pronouns. I hope this isn't confusing.
> 
> If I need any other warnings on this, please let me know! It is explicit sex between a body with a penis and one with a vagina.

There were just some mundane, common moments in a day that should pass by like all the others without special notice that instead become the turning points in a life, Ichigo mused. 

One day you’re walking home from school and you notice the sweet little girl’s ghost is missing from its usual corner. Or you see a big guy getting harassed in an alley so you introduce yourself to his business and gain a best friend. Or you’re sitting in your room and some girl floats through your wall and you suddenly become the savior of two worlds.

As his attention was grabbed by the catcalls coming from across the street and he turned to see if he should get involved in the situation, he didn’t think about all that. The self-recriminations came later.

There was a girl who looked vaguely familiar. She was thin with a kind of delicate, modest figure, wearing a short billowy white dress, her pale hair pulled up in a bun. She was now giving the finger of both hands to the construction workers and shouting obscenities right back at them.

The construction workers looked like they were getting pissed off by her shouting, and as Ichigo watched, one of them started toward her. Ichigo was ready to step in, chivalry be damned, when she took the man down with a shoulder in the gut and a twist that left the rest of them gaping open-mouthed.

“Take that, asshole.” She let his arm go and looked up victoriously right into Ichigo’s eyes. He swallowed hard when she grinned and yelled “Kurosaki.”

“Oh. Oh no. Oh hell no.” Ichigo just turned around and walked away. Well, he would have liked to say he walked away but it turned into a sprint.

He peeked back once and she was barreling after him, face determined, arms and legs pumping. She yelled “Kurosaki, you dickbag, stop!”

He ran harder. He only faltered once when a neat little white sandal hit him in the back of the head with perfect aim. It was followed a moment later by a flying tackle from a neat little body in a white dress.

Ichigo oofed and went down. Enough rough-housing and wrestling with his little sisters had taught him to unconsciously be careful with girls so he turned the grappling into a roll. But the figure on top of him wasn’t going to be denied.

She pinned him, his cheek turned in the grass and gave his head a playful shove. “Why didn’t you stop, asshole?”

He spit out some grass and croaked, “Tell me that’s not really you, Grimmjow.”

He forcibly rolled Ichigo over and went back to his perch on his hips. Ichigo really wished he’d move, okay not _move_ move, but get up and find another less dangerous place to sit. Ichigo looked over the delicate features that sorta looked like Grimmjow but not. It was more the expression on his- her?- face with the familiar leer and smirk. The face would have been quite pretty if it didn’t have the bloodlust shining so clearly.

“What? You don’t like the new gigai?” Grimmjow asked him.

“It’s …wow. Did you pick it out yourself?”

“Urahara told me he’d only keep outfitting me if I did some research for him. Apparently that means experimenting with his new line of gigai. This is the first. It’s too small and weak and has things all in the wrong places.” Grimmjow gestured to his chest. Ichigo’s eyes couldn’t help but lock on to the nice view.

Grimmjow smirked when he saw it. He palmed his modest breasts and lifted them, feeling the weight and pushing them together, making it obvious from the way he touched that there was no bra. Ichigo’s mouth went dry.

“Hm, you’re probably only used to seeing giant funbags. Guess that means you wouldn’t be interested in these.”

Ichigo stuttered and he felt his face burn. Then Grimmjow’s face did a weird little twitch and he moved his fingers the same way again. “Oh. Oooh, that’s not bad.”

His nipples were visibly perking now and Ichigo gulped. “Stop doing that!”

“Why? It’s my body now and Urahara told me I needed to gather as much data as possible.” His thumb teased at the nipple, circling it, and his eyes slitted shut. “That’s interesting.”

“Stop it,” Ichigo begged. “If you’re going to molest yourself, at least have the decency to do it behind closed doors.”

Grimmjow snorted. “I’m not stripping down and giving it a go at Urahara’s. You offering to give me a room?” He leaned down into Ichigo’s face and a wisp of hair tickled Ichigo's cheek. “And a hand?”

Well, he still kissed exactly like Grimmjow, Ichigo thought when Grimmjow claimed his mouth. Even though the lips softer, the kiss was all teeth and wily tongue that teased his own. But when Ichigo brought his hands up to rest on his hips, the shape was all wrong. A very pleasant handful but very different. He let go.

“You sure you don’t want to throw down here?” Grimmjow broke the kiss to ask him.

“I told you, not in public.” Ichigo glanced around to see if anyone was watching their public makeout session.

“Ohho, you do have a dirty mind,” Grimmjow leaned back and grinned at him. “I meant fighting. I need to give Urahara a full report of this body’s capabilities. But I like what you’re thinking too.”

“What? Ugh, you’re confusing me.”

“That’s because your blood isn’t in your head. It feels like it’s all somewhere else,” Grimmjow said, happily rolling herself all over Ichigo’s groin.

He went bright red and grabbed Grimmjow's waist again, thinking he’d just lift him off, but Grimmjow had other ideas. He grabbed Ichigo’s hands and pulled them up to cup his really amazingly lovely breasts.

Ichigo was too stunned to remove his hands, but Grimmjow made an annoyed noise and moved them for him. That only annoyed Ichigo who figured he could figure out what to do on his own. He used his thumb like Grimmjow had done and was rewarded with a pleased hum.

“Oh, that’s even nicer when it’s someone else. Pull them a little.”

“Good grief,” Ichigo said but he obeyed.

Grimmjow threw his head back and pushed his chest harder into Ichigo’s hands. “Better.” Then he leaned down and whispered, “It’s getting wet, Kurosaki.”

Ichigo whimpered. But he let Grimmjow take one of his hands off his breast and move to his leg. He started inching his skirt up. “Feel it.”

Ichigo groaned and pulled both hands off Grimmjow to rub the palms into his own eyes. “We are NOT doing this in public. We’ll get arrested.”

“Fine. Take me somewhere and show me a good time before I change my mind.”

As they hurried toward Ichigo’s house, Ichigo kept sneaking glances at Grimmjow.

He and Grimmjow had kissed. Once or twice. When the fighting was particularly hot and heavy and one of them was about to lose his mind from the passion, sometimes one would mash his face against the other. But nothing else. Well, once or twice a fumbling hand job. But nothing else. Well, the one time Grimmjow had dropped to his knees and gotten Ichigo’s cock in his mouth, but that’d only lasted an embarrassingly short time.

Ichigo wasn’t confused about his sexuality simply because he didn’t waste time thinking about it. He like a nice set of breasts. He liked long legs. He liked broad chests and shoulders. He liked toned backs and round asses. He’d only seen what was between them once, with Grimmjow, and he’d really liked that too.

But this, this was confusing. His first time sneaking a girl into his room and it was his sometimes come-buddy Grimmjow.

His dick didn’t seem to find any of it confusing. He’d been hard since Grimmjow had tackled him, his body conditioned to equate the fighting with foreplay.

Great. Grimmjow was probably ruining him for regular sex.

As soon as Ichigo’s door was shut, Grimmjow started pulling up the skirt of his dress. Ichigo grabbed him quickly. “Hey wait, just take it slower,” he sounded embarrassed to ask.

The look Grimmjow shot him was somehow perfectly coquettish and it shouldn’t have been possible. “Why Ichigo, is this your first time?”

“You know damn well it is.”

“Well then I won’t take it easy on you. Someone needs to break you in.”

“Don’t just say things like that, jeez.” But Grimmjow was pushing him back toward the bed until his knees hit the mattress and buckled.

Then Grimmjow was pulling the dress up again. Ichigo reached out and let his fingers follow the path of the dress up his legs, over the plain white panties, up his flanks and when Grimmjow whipped it over his head, Ichigo’s hands stayed at chest level.

“You like ‘em?” Grimmjow said proudly. Ichigo nodded. It was a strange hard-wired response, but he couldn’t wait to get his hands on those breasts. He massaged them gently and Grimmjow watched him with a patronizing little grin. Ichigo wanted to wipe that look off his face.

So he slid his hands down and around to the ass that fit just right in his hands and pulled him forward. Grimmjow hmmed but Ichigo leaned up and kissed his left breast then the right then kissed his left nipple which peaked immediately. The right one did the same but he lingered there, kissing it and licking it with the flat of his tongue until Grimmjow squirmed in his arms. When he sucked it in gently, Grimmjow mewled and held his head right there.

“I’m so wet now,” he mumbled into Ichigo’s hair, and it made Ichigo shudder. His hands still holding Grimmjow’s ass tightened. Then Grimmjow moved his ass a little and said, “Touch me there.”

Ichigo had to take a deep breath before he slid his fingers around Grimmjow’s hip and cupped his mound between his legs. Grimmjow was right: it was wet. And so hot. Ichigo could feel it soaking the panties as he cautiously ran his fingers down. Grimmjow helpfully spread his legs and let out a long moan when Ichigo’s fingers ran down his center.

“Yeah, this’ll work,” Grimmjow said and moved quickly to push Ichigo down on the bed and scramble on top of him. While Ichigo was trying to figure out what was happening, Grimmjow pushed down the panties and went to work on Ichigo’s belt.

They scrabbled then, getting in each other’s way. Ichigo tried to get his legs and feet on the bed but Grimmjow was in the way. His small, nimble fingers opened Ichigo’s flies but Ichigo was already lifting his hips and pushing at them. They finally both got naked and, breathless, Grimmjow settled over him.

“Touch me some more,” he said, and this time Ichigo touched bare skin and springy short hair and then skin that was hot and slick and so so soft. He tried to learn what Grimmjow liked, where the good spots were and if he should press hard or softly, but Grimmjow was moving around and trying to figure out what he liked at the same time.

Finally his finger slid inside into where it was hottest and Grimmjow groaned long and low, his head falling. “Do that. More.” So Ichigo did, trying not to focus too hard on the sensation because he already felt like he was about to lose it with Grimmjow sitting just above his cock. And his excellent imagination was dreaming about how the warmth would clench other things beside his finger.

Then his knuckle brushed against something made Grimmjow seize up and Ichigo could feel his body tighten around the finger. “Right there,” he croaked and tried to ride Ichigo’s finger. Ichigo fumbled and tried again and soon found out that rubbing right there in a little circle made Grimmjow go crazy. Then he felt Grimmjow tighten once more and flutter around his finger before he gasped and slowed his movements.

“That was fucking insane!”

“Did you… did you just come?” Ichigo stopped moving and stared.

“Yeah,” Grimmjow stretched and grinned broadly. “Fuckin’ awesome. No, don’t pull out yet.” Ichigo had stopped moving his hand, but now he carefully rubbed his finger out then back in and Grimmjow all but purred. “Damn. It still feels good. Come on and fuck me.”

Ichigo’s dick jumped. Grimmjow must have felt something because he laughed. “At least part of you’s eager.”

Grimmjow slid back and took his dick in hand, pumping him slowly. “Grimm, wait,” Ichigo gasped. “We need...condom.”

“Why? This is a shitty gigai. It doesn’t have diseases and it sure as hell can’t get pregnant.”

“But—” Ichigo had heard the safe sex talk so many times, he couldn’t imagine doing anything without protection.

“Kurosaki, I promise you, I’m not havin’ your babies,” Grimmjow said, rising up on his knees. “Now come on and fuck me.” He paused and smirked, the expression looking odd yet perfectly evil on the female face. “And try to last longer than that time I blew you, yeah?”

That was all the warning Ichigo got before Grimmjow held his dick and started sinking down onto it. Ichigo reached out blindly and finally found a hold on Grimmjow’s hip and waist. Grimmjow swore a little and pulled back up before slowly going down again. He grimaced and his body was so tight that Ichigo was stuck between wanting to come immediately and pull out because of the pressure but then something inside relaxed just enough and he was all the way inside.

“Damn. You’re bigger than I thought,” Grimmjow rasped.

“Hnn,” was all Ichigo could say. But it made Grimmjow smirk again and place his hands on Ichigo’s chest to push himself up again then fall back down. Ichigo moaned.

Grimmjow just stayed there for a long moment, rotating his hips, feeling out what was the best and adding a little swivel that made him gasp himself. So he did it again and again and he was panting nearly as hard as Ichigo. “Fuck,” Grimmjow groaned as he bounced up and down slowly and then a little faster.

Ichigo could only hold on for the ride. Grimmjow had his eyes screwed shut and raised one hand from Ichigo’s chest to touch his own breast. He plucked at the nipple and ground hard against Ichigo’s cock at the sensation. When he sat there and did it again, Ichigo couldn’t help but buck up, and that made Grimmjow catch his breath.

Ichigo did it again then again and Grimmjow let him take over the pace. Ichigo held his waist and shoulder in tight hands and together they rocked and bounced and thrust. Then Grimmjow moved one hand down to the valley of his thighs, ahead of where they were joined, and when he rubbed himself there, he screamed.

Ichigo was too far gone to care who heard. Wasn’t thinking of anything else but the hot, impossibly tight grip around his cock and the unbearably sexy picture Grimmjow made, riding out his pleasure on Ichigo. Then Grimmjow went stock-still, every muscle he could see tensing, and Ichigo thought he could feel his inner muscles moving too. Then he went boneless and slumped down, still grinning madly.

Ichigo was afraid to move, not sure if should or could continue thrusting, not wanting to do the wrong thing. Leave it to Grimmjow to be blunt. He opened his eyes and said, “What’re you waiting for? Aren’t you going to finish?”

“I didn’t know… I don’t want to...”

“Such a gentleman,” Grimmjow mocked and leaned down to plant a loud kiss on his nose. Ichigo groaned when the movement pulled in interesting ways. Grimmjow caught on and moved his hips that way again. Ichigo’s breath caught.

“Go on, Ichigo, move me. Take it,” he whispered against Ichigo’s lips and then licked them.

Ichigo held him and rolled them over, trying not to pull out. Grimmjow just laughed and spread his legs wide, wrapping them up around Ichigo’s back. Ichigo gave a tentative thrust and when Grimmjow didn’t complain, he thrust again. It felt incredible. He held himself on one trembling arm and looked down at Grimmjow. He was holding on and smirking.

Ichigo’s rhythm was rough and he knew he couldn’t hold out forever. But when Grimmjow cupped his face in his hands and said, “Come for me, Ichigo,” he did. Then he collapsed on top of Grimmjow.

“That was fun. We gotta do that again,” Grimmjow said brightly.

Ichigo could only grunt. After he caught his breath, he said, “Is Urahara going to let you keep that gigai?”

“Oh. Is this the only way you want to fuck me?”

Ichigo squirmed guiltily until Grimmjow punched his shoulder. “No not really,” Ichigo finally admitted. “I thought maybe the kissing and hand jobs would have clued you in.”

“More like I was wondering when you were going to freak the fuck out over a guy wanting to blow you.”

“I wasn’t going to freak out,” Ichigo argued. “I just didn’t know you wanted me.”

“Was this a big enough clue?”

“Pretty much.” Ichigo yawned and finally rolled off Grimmjow to curl up on the rest of the bed.

“Hey, don’t fall asleep. We have to fight! I told you, I’m supposed to see what this body can do and I’ve been looking forward to it all day.”

Ichigo fumbled until he got his arm snugly around Grimmjow and pulled him closer. “Sleep now. Fight later. Or you could just blow Urahara’s mind and tell him about how you spent your afternoon for real.”

“It did teach me all about the gigai.” Grimmjow thought for a moment. “Maybe we could just fuck again and I’ll give him a report on that.”

But Ichigo barely heard before he tucked Grimmjow closer to his side and fell asleep.


	2. Ichigo wants out of this rabbit hole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Explicit NSFW story. Ichigo is temporarily in a female body courtesy of Urahara, and Grimmjow helps him learn about it. It's fluff and smut. I'm sorry that everything I write with these two somehow goes into smut.

“Holy shit, Kurosaki, what the fuck did you do?” Grimmjow circled him and it made Ichigo grab the hem of his knee-length skirt and pull it down even further. Grimmjow snorted in amusement.

 

“I didn’t do anything,” Ichigo gritted out. “It was that bastard Urahara.”

“What? Did you eat the wrong candy from his shitty shop?”

There was no way Ichigo was going to tell him the truth, that Urahara had offered him a drink one afternoon with the disclaimer that it might help him feel differently. Well, he wasn’t wrong about that. After all the shouting and hitting, a bruised and bloodied Urahara requested that Ichigo at least turn in detailed observational notes about the change and how it affected him, for future research.

Ichigo had told him exactly where he could stuff his observational notes.

“I think it was some kind of Soul Society experiment,” he lied. “You know how the 12th Division is always experimenting.”

Grimmjow just laughed. “So you ready to spar?”

Ichigo was stunned. “Doesn’t it bother you? That I’m the wrong shape?” He gestured. 

“You’re still you.” Grimmjow shrugged. “The rest of it’s just packaging. Although, if you were going to turn into a chick, couldn’t you have at least gotten really big ti—”

“Don’t even,” Ichigo warned. “I don’t know what I would have done with those anyway. And it wasn’t like I had a choice.”

“You could have asked your healer friend. Or Nel. Or Hallibel. Come to think of it, most of your female friends have giant—”

“Can you just not?” Ichigo clamped his hands over his ears. “I do not need to be talking about breast size with you.”

“Okay, then what about dick size,” Grimmjow sidled closer. 

“I don’t have a dick right now,” Ichigo shuddered. It was the one thing he tried desperately not to think about.

“I know. But I’ll show you mine in case you’re missing one, and then you can show me what you got.”

“You. Are. The Absolute Worst.”

Grimmjow just grinned. If Ichigo hadn’t already been feeling a bit like Alice trapped in Wonderland, he would have snarked about the Cheshire Cat. Grimmjow had that kind of face.

“Come on, Kurosaki. I bet you miss having a handful of dick,” Grimmjow punctuated it with a grab of his own crotch. 

“You’re so crude,” Ichigo wrinkled his nose and sniffed.

“You sound just like a chick,” Grimmjow said in wonder. “Is your pu—”

“Don’t say it!” Ichigo shrieked and damn, he hadn’t know his voice could go that high, even without his balls.

But Grimmjow was eyeing him speculatively, just like he did sometimes when he thought Ichigo wasn’t looking. Ichigo was never sure what it meant exactly, but he wondered.

“So you like me better with breasts?” he asked.

“Like I said, it’s still you.”

“So you just like me?” Ichigo blurted out before he could censor it.

Grimmjow’s grin was slow and wide again. He stepped closer and looked down at Ichigo and didn’t even try to hide that he was looking down the shirt. “If I told you l liked you, would you let me see under your skirt?”

Ichigo’s hand came up without conscious thought. The punch didn’t even make Grimmjow’s head snap back.

“Well, that answers that question. That body is actually weaker.” Grimmjow rubbed his jaw though. “Since you won’t be a serious threat, why don’t we do something else.”

“No.”

“You don’t even know what I was gonna suggest!”

“I know exactly what you’re thinking. Eyes up here!”

Grimmjow hooked a finger in the loose neck of Ichigo’s shirt and pulled at it. “Don’t you wanna try it out? See what that body can do?”

Ichigo felt the sudden urge to cross his legs. “I’m not a sports car. You can’t just take me out for a spin and see how fast I can go.”

“Mm, I’ve always wondered how fast you are.” Grimmjow leaned down and rubbed his cheek against Ichigo’s. When Ichigo didn’t move away, he brushed his lips against the cheek. Ichigo definitely wanted to rub his legs together now. He felt a weird swooping sensation in his gut.

He pulled back an inch and looked at Grimmjow. For once, he didn’t open his smartass mouth and just looked back.

“Why the hell not,” Ichigo muttered and grabbed Grimmjow by the ears, yanking his mouth down to his.

Grimmjow tried to say something but Ichigo just held on and thrust his tongue into his hot mouth. Whatever Grimmjow was trying to say was forgotten under his onslaught of lips and tongue.

Then Grimmjow put his hands on Ichigo’s ass and lifted him until Ichigo could wrap his legs around Grimmjow’s waist and hold on. The angle was better for kissing now, and Ichigo took full advantage of it.

Even kissing felt different in this body, Ichigo thought, not that he’d had a whole lot of experiences to compare it with. But Grimmjow was so much bigger than him now, and he didn’t totally hate that he could hold him up with one hand and Ichigo’s own legs.

When Grimmjow brought his free hand up to Ichigo’s breast, that definitely felt different. At first it was just a warm pressure squeezing at him, but then Grimmjow moved his thumb over Ichigo’s nipple and oh yeah wow. That was very different. 

Grimmjow did it again and Ichigo felt it all the way down between his legs. He tightened his grip on Grimmjow’s waist, and Grimmjow chuckled. “You like that, huh?”

“Shut up and do it again,” Ichigo said, his voice almost as low as his normal voice.

“Bossy,” Grimmjow said approvingly, but he cupped the fullness of Ichigo’s breast and circled where the peak of the nipple was already hardening. “Wanna get my mouth on it.”

“Hn,” Ichigo said and then moaned longer when Grimmjow pushed up his shirt and pulled aside the cotton of the sports bra. He hefted Ichigo up higher in a move that didn’t help the warm rush between his legs and ducked his head.

Ichigo let his head slam back against the wall when Grimmjow kissed his breast then licked the nipple twice before closing his mouth around it. It was the first time Ichigo actually felt himself get wet and the sensation was so alien to what arousal he was used to. It wasn’t necessarily … bad, he thought, just different.

And he suddenly wondered how Grimmjow’s hot, wet mouth that was suckling his nipple with exquisite pressure would feel down there. He wanted to find out. Then Grimmjow used his teeth and Ichigo squeaked.

“No?”

“Maybe.” Ichigo hesitated. When it went on for another few seconds, Grimmjow raised his head and situated Ichigo back around his waist. Ichigo found out that squirming until Grimmjow’s belt buckle hit in one particular spot felt way better than it should have.

Grimmjow smirked and rolled his hips against his, and Ichigo could feel something that he was much more familiar with heavy against him. “You wanna?”

“I don’t know. I wanna do … something.” Ichigo was frustrated at his body’s new, confusing and sometimes overwhelming responses. “I’m not sure what though.”

“I don’t exactly have a lot of experience with one of these either, but we can figure it out as we go.”

“Somehow that doesn’t make me feel a lot better—oh,” he gasped when Grimmjow shifted in just the right way. “Do that again!”

Grimmjow added open-mouthed kisses to his neck while he did the slow grind. “Told ya we could figure it out.”

“Put me down,” Ichigo ordered breathlessly. “No, don’t leave,” he had to say when Grimmjow got stony-faced. “Let’s just find somewhere else to do this.”

Grimmjow looked around the alley behind the Urahara shop. “This ain’t romantic enough for ya?”

“Hey, if you don’t want to...”

Grimmjow grunted and started walking. Ichigo clung tightly. “Where are you going? Put me down!”

“Your house. Would that be good enough?” Ichigo thought about it for a second and figured he was right.

“Fine, but put me down, you can’t just carry me around like a koala bear.” Grimmjow stopped and let Ichigo down slowly, letting his curves rub against the hard planes of Grimmjow’s body all the way down.

“For someone who doesn’t know what they’re doing, you aren’t completely terrible,” Ichigo muttered but Grimmjow heard and looked smug. Then he grabbed Ichigo’s hand and pulled him along.

Only Yuzu was home when they arrived, and she only turned away from her book long enough to wave. Ichigo hurried Grimmjow upstairs before she could say anything. He locked his door then put the desk chair under the knob, just for good measure.

Grimmjow was watching with amusement. “It’s like you’re ashamed or something.”

“No, it’s like I don’t trust my dad not to come bursting in screaming about saving my virtue or something.”

Grimmjow had met his dad. He nodded, “Good idea.”

Then they just stared at each other, and Ichigo began to feel like this entire situation was a bad idea. He opened his mouth but Grimmjow stepped forward and rang his fingers through his hair which was still in its short style. Ichigo leaned into the motion, and Grimmjow bent over and kissed him.

That helped to get Ichigo back in the mood. It felt even nicer when Grimmjow’s hands roamed over him, seeking out places he hadn’t realized were sensitive now, the divot between his collarbones, the curve of his waist, the small of his back. Grimmjow felt up his fill and Ichigo learned what felt wonderful and what touches made the electricity zing down between his legs.

When Grimmjow’s hands finally went back to his breasts, Ichigo sighed in pleasure. He opened his eyes which he didn’t even realize he’d closed to find Grimmjow watching him. Immediately he defensively asked, “What?”

Grimmjow just shook his head and nodded toward the bed. “You wanna get comfortable?”

“Yeah, okay.” Ichigo walked toward it but hesitated. Grimmjow came up behind him and pressed himself tightly against his back. He ran his hands up over Ichigo’s waist and ribs and curved them under his breasts. Ichigo sighed and leaned his head back against Grimmjow’s shoulder as Grimmjow held his breasts and kissed his neck.

“What do you want?” Grimmjow whispered.

“I don’t know,” Ichigo admitted. “I like kissing you and when you kissed my breasts. And—” He stopped himself but Grimmjow proved that sometimes he could almost read his mind.

“You want me to kiss anywhere else?”

“Argh,” was all Ichigo could say. Grimmjow snorted right in his ear and turned him around before pushing on his shoulders to make him sit. Only Grimmjow went down on his knees before him, shouldering between his knees.

Ichigo had the strange feeling of needing to push his skirt modestly between his knees, and it made Grimmjow laugh.

“Don’t laugh at me,” Ichigo said sharply. “You try being in an alien body sometime.”

“Been there, done it, and now I’m in yet another one,” Grimmjow gestured toward his gigai.

“Oh.” Ichigo fell back onto the bed. “How did things get so complicated?”

“Your Urahara doesn’t help matters.”

“He’s sure as hell not MY Urahara,” Ichigo grumbled. Then Grimmjow tickled the back of his knee and he kicked him.

“So that’s a no-touch?”

“Yes. Get up here.” 

Grimmjow stood up and slipped his jacket off. Then he fell right on top of Ichigo who groaned, “What do you eat in this gigai, lardass?”

His only reply was to grope at Ichigo’s chest. “Maybe if you ate more, your tits would be bigger.”

“Ugh,” Ichigo shoved at him but it was like trying to move dead weight. Then Grimmjow started kissing his neck again, and that made him lay back and enjoy it. Grimmjow slipped his hand under Ichigo’s shirt and fumbled until he could touch the bare skin. Ichigo enjoyed it too. So much that he wanted to take off his shirt. He said as much to Grimmjow who finally moved off him so Ichigo could sit up and take off his shirt then pull the sports bra over his head.

He looked down to find Grimmjow staring avidly and he resisted the urge to cover himself. “Go ahead,” he sighed. “Make fun of them again.”

But Grimmjow just pulled him down and cupped one breast up so he could lick the nipple then suckle gently. The tender touches went right to Ichigo’s pussy in a wet rush he’d never experienced before. He gasped and Grimmjow pulled off with a wicked grin.

“Anything more than a mouthful’s a waste anyway,” Grimmjow said and went back to suckle the other one.

“You’re disgusting,” Ichigo said affectionately as he restlessly rubbed his thighs together. Grimmjow’s hand follow the motion, stroking over his side and down his hip. Ichigo tried to keep himself still but the urge to move somehow was relentless.

When Grimmjow’s hand detoured down his thigh, Ichigo could have screamed and he did gasp loudly when Grimmjow pulled his nipple gently with his teeth. There were too many new sensations in too many places and it was almost sensory overload.

Grimmjow only made it worse when he brushed his hand over Ichigo’s mound. He wanted to spread his legs, he wanted to squeeze them tightly, he wanted Grimmjow’s teeth and his hands and everything.

He may have gasped something out loud because Grimmjow let his nipple go with one final hard suck and soothed it with his hand. “I’ll give you whatever you want.”  
He sat up far enough to unzip his top and slide it off his shoulders. Ichigo watched as he shimmied out of the bottom and was completely naked. Seeing his dick made Ichigo miss his own again even while something in his new body jumped in anticipation. He reached out for it without thinking.

Grimmjow let him, just watched him palm his hard cock and stroke it slowly then with a squeeze, stroked a little faster, more like he enjoyed touching himself. Finally Grimmjow grabbed his wrist to stop him.

“Let’s get you naked,” he said, his voice low and rough. Ichigo gulped but helped Grimmjow pull down the skirt and the Hello Kitty panties Yuzu had bought him. Grimmjow smirked at them and Ichigo was sure he wasn’t supposed to see Grimmjow hide them in his discarded clothes.

Then he was bare, but it was okay because Grimmjow was running his hands down the inside of his thighs. They were quivering and wanted to fall apart but somehow that seemed … too easy. But when Grimmjow’s long fingers hit home, Ichigo let go with a sigh.

Grimmjow leaned over and kissed his belly, licking into the belly button, and kissed down to the top of his mound. Ichigo suddenly couldn’t breathe when Grimmjow buried his head between his legs, kissing and licking and learning his way around. Apparently the angle didn’t please him because he put his hands under Ichigo’s ass and lifted him up.

Ichigo felt his tongue take long licks through his core, spreading around the wetness he found there. That felt so good. But when his tongue curled over something at the top, he moaned and tried to curl up.

“Right there, huh?” And Grimmjow attacked just like when he found a weak spot in one of Ichigo’s defenses. He licked his clitoris then when that made him wetter, he suckled it like he had Ichigo’s nipple. It made him actually sob and he clutched at Grimmjow’s head. Grimmjow ran his tongue back down over his entrance and pushed against it while he brought his long fingers into play. He rubbed his clit and wriggled his tongue in a way that made Ichigo lose his breath. 

Then Grimmjow slid his finger through the wetness that practically dripped off Ichigo and penetrated him in one easy motion. It somehow helped to ease an empty ache Ichigo hadn’t even realized. Once Grimmjow added his tongue to Ichigo’s clit again, Ichigo was gone. His entire body seized and he held his breath while the waves of pleasure rolled over him. He could actually feel his insides holding onto Grimmjow’s finger like it wanted to pull him in completely and never let go. From the look on Grimmjow’s face, he could feel it too.

Then Ichigo slumped back, feeling totally spent. “Damn,” he croaked. 

“That good? Better than busting your nut as a dude?”

Ichigo tried to think but it was really hard when his body felt like he’d scored a full body massage. “Different. But really good. Like, really good, oh.” He realized then that Grimmjow was still petting him and gently pumping his finger in and out. “Oh.”

“You wanna try anything else?” Grimmjow asked and made sure Ichigo was looking at him when he speared out his tongue and licked firmly over his clit again.

“Oh, shit, you’re going to kill me.”

“What a way to go.” 

With every lick, Ichigo could feel himself getting wetter and the tension low inside him building again. “What do you want? You can’t...”

“Be inside you?” Grimmjow leaned up and Ichigo got a glimpse of his hard, red cock. 

“You’ll never fit,” Ichigo blurted out.

“That’s what it’s made for.”

“Don’t let this go to your head, but you’re big.”

Grimmjow smirked and before Ichigo realized it, he slipped another finger into him. The feeling of pressure was awkward but not exactly unpleasant. It felt even nicer when he moved them and crooked them as he thrust. Ichigo forgot what he was saying, forgot what he was arguing when Grimmjow added another long suck on his clit.

“You sure you don’t wanna try?” he asked.

“What the hell, get up here.” Ichigo made grabby hands, and although Grimmjow looked suspicious he raised his head up and then melted when Ichigo kissed him. “Condom’s in the second drawer.”

“Why? I’m in a gigai and you’re not in your real body.”

“Because I don’t trust that shitty Urahara. Who knows if he gave you real jizz and hell only knows what he did to me.”

Grimmjow grumbled more about having to move off Ichigo than he did about putting on the condom. Once he was back between Ichigo’s legs, he kissed him long and deep. Ichigo ran his fingers through Grimmjow’s hair and down to his shoulders.

“Come on, get inside me,” he said lowly and Grimmjow growled.

Ichigo couldn’t help but tense when he felt the blunt head of a cock rubbing against him down there, but he was so wet and he knew he’d never be any more ready for it. Then Grimmjow reached down and touched him again, spreading some of his own slick on his cock, and then he was pushing his cock against him, trying to enter.

At first Ichigo was sure it wouldn’t go in and Grimmjow swore under his breath. Then he adjusted the angle and rubbed over his clit muttering, “It’s me, Ichi, let me in,” and Ichigo let out a long breath and his body finally opened and gave and Grimmjow sank in. It seemed like he was going to stick again when Ichigo tilted upward and moaned and finally felt him enter the whole way, Grimmjow let out a moan too.

“Shit, Ichigo, that’s— that’s so good,” he said as he pushed in a little harder before pulling out slowly and pushing in again. Ichigo felt like his whole body was bouncing along with Grimmjow’s thrusts as they picked up speed. The rhythm was so good and so perfect and Ichigo tried to tell him. Grimmjow dropped his head down and licked at his breast.

Ichigo tried wrapping himself around Grimmjow, legs, arms, reaching whatever he could. Grimmjow panted heavily in his ear. “Is it good, you good?” he asked and Ichigo was charmed more than he would have been under any other circumstances. But he couldn’t even say anything.

Grimmjow raised himself on one arm and reached between them. As soon as he touched Ichigo’s clit, he screamed and clung harder. Grimmjow was relentless though, circling it steadily as he pumped harder. Ichigo’s body jolted uncontrollably when Grimmjow got rougher and with one particularly hard press when he was all the way inside, Ichigo stiffened all over and came. 

He felt himself ripple around the cock filling him and his body felt like it was turning inside out. The wave rushed over, leaving him gasping, feeling as weak as a newborn. He couldn’t even hold on, his legs flopping to the bed.

“Ichigo,” Grimmjow gritted out and Ichigo tried to roll his hips up to meet him, anything to help, and then Grimmjow growled and latched onto his neck, and Ichigo knew he was coming as well.

Luckily, he had slightly better body control and managed to pull out and roll off before his entire body went limp.

“Damn,” he said and Ichigo could only agree. He looked up through bedraggled hair, “How long do you have that body because we gotta do that again.”

“Who knows.” Ichigo felt empty now, not just in body but in the way that Grimmjow seemed ready to cast him aside if he didn’t have a pussy and tits.

“Well, if you change back before I can get it up again, we’ll figure out how it works with two dudes.”

“What?”

“I’ve heard stuff and all but—”

“I mean, you’d still want me when I have a cock of my own?”

“I told you before, you’re still you no matter what shape you’re in.”

Ichigo just looked at him until Grimmjow looked uncomfortable. “What?”

“You just surprise me sometimes. In a good way.”

“I guess that’s not so bad.”

“I guess not,” Ichigo smiled as he closed his eyes. Not so bad at all.


End file.
